1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device having a reduced overall size.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device (“LCD”) includes a backlight assembly which provides light and an LCD panel which displays images using the light from the backlight assembly.
The LCD device is widely as a display device used because it has a relatively small size, is lightweight, and is driven by relatively low power consumption and driving voltage. In particular, the LCD device is becoming more widely used for large-sized electronic devices, such as televisions.
An outside surface of the LCD device is generally covered by a chassis that is made of a metal material. The LCD device used for large-sized electronic devices is covered by front and rear cases to protect the LCD device from external impact and to provide visual appeal of the LCD device covered by the chassis. The front and rear cases are made of a plastic material.
A bracket is employed at edges of the LCD device to combine the front and rear cases together. In particular, first and second bosses are formed on the front and rear cases, and then the front and rear cases are combined using the first and second bosses with the bracket. The bracket includes the metal material having a same thermal expansion as that of the chassis. The first and second bosses are integrally formed with the front and rear cases, thus the first and second bosses are formed of plastic material.
However, the above-mentioned configuration adds to the overall size of a resulting display device due to the bracket. In addition, when the first and second bosses are formed from different materials than those of the bracket, thermal expansions of the bosses are different from a thermal expansion of the bracket, so that the bosses and the bracket may come in contact, resulting in noise.